


Mercy

by Lennelle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean, Blood, Demon Blood, Gen, Hurt Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennelle/pseuds/Lennelle
Summary: The boy with the demon blood can be cleansed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fill for ohsam's Triple Play. The prompt was: 1) A Church 2) Godstiel 3) Purifying the boy with the demon blood as a 'mercy'

> If we confess our sins, he is faithful and just and will forgive us our sins and purify us from all unrighteousness. John 1:9

*******

The righteous man and his unrighteous brother enter a church, step under Castiel's roof, with weapons in their hands. They bring intentions of bloodshed and sin to this holy place.

"Cas," Dean Winchester says, voice hard and unforgiving.

Castiel doesn't answer. To a human, he is called God. He will not answer to anything else.

"God?" Sam Winchester pipes up. There is hope there. Hope for Sam Winchester. The boy understands now... there is hope for him to be welcomed into the Lord's arms.

"Sam," Castiel greets. "You come to confess your sins?"

Sam pauses, blinks, entirely taken by surprised by God's word. It must be overwhelming to be spoken to directly by the Lord himself, Castiel understands. He holds out his hand.

"I forgive you your sins, Sam," he says. "You only must confess and deliver your faith unto me."

Sam glances at Dean, mouth half hanging open. Dean glares at Castiel, growls at the back of his throat.

"Stop it, Cas," he snaps. Cas looks at him and Dean shrinks a little under his gaze.

The Lord steps forward, arms open. "You have feasted on the blood of the damned, Sam Winchester," God speaks. "Do you ask my forgiveness for this unholy act?"

Sam gasps quietly. "Cas, please..."

"Speak my name," Castiel orders.

Sam drops his head, jaw rigid. "God," he amends. He looks up. "I confess to my sins, okay? I have committed an unholy act and I beg your forgiveness, Lord."

"Sam, shut up," Dean hisses. Sam ignores him, eyes on Castiel.

"I am impure and I ask your forgiveness," he grits out. "Are you happy now? Would you let us help you now, please?"

The Lord smiles, casts Sam Winchester in his heavenly light. Sam and Dean cover their eyes and look away, weapons falling to the church floor. The light fades and Castiel stands close to Sam, holds his arm tightly to keep him from flinching away.

"Cas, get off him!" Dean yells. Cas swipes Dean away and he crashes into the pews in a heap.

"What are you doing? Cas?" Sam whispers. "What're you - "

Castiel holds up his hand and Sam falls silent. "I will purify your unrighteousness," the Lord says. "I will make you clean. The Lord is forgiving."

"Cas, no - "

Sam Winchester is touched by God, and he bleeds.

Impure blood leaks from every pore, from his nose, his eyes, his mouth, his ears. Sam chokes, rigid where Castiel holds him still. He begins to scream.

Castiel cocks his head to the side and watches. Sam Winchester is losing his balance and God drops him to the floor, still watching, hand still on his chest.

Sam Winchester who prayed to him very recently, told him he still believes in Cas the angel, still thinks he belongs with them. Sam Winchester who defeated the devil. Sam Winchester who has the most unwavering faith Castiel has seen in a human being.

Cas lets go and steps back. Sam gasps for air. He's soaked in blood, but he isn't bleeding anymore. He glances up.

"God?" he asks hesitantly. He pauses, then says, "Cas?"

"I'm sorry, Sam," Cas says. He turns away and flies.


End file.
